


Can't sleep

by The_angst_goblin



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Captivity, Hypnosis, Mention of torture, Mind Control, Sleep Deprivation, this isn't beta read so for the love of god HELP ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/pseuds/The_angst_goblin
Summary: It's been so long since the last time Jackie was able to sleep, since he was allowed even the smallest amount of rest, it feels like he's losing his mind





	Can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> listen guys, I know I should be working on the next chapter of my other ongoing work but like… I kinda got carried away by this. I really don’t know what happened, it was just supposed to be a tiny drabble at first... just a small idea...

A suffocating silence hanged in the air of a small isolated room. Completely devoid of light or sound, the space stood still- peaceful and undisturbed by the outside.

Unfortunately, this tranquil atmosphere quickly dissipated as a metallic door abruptly slammed open, creaking with rust and age.

Anti entered the room dragging behind him what seemed to be the unconscious body of the all ever positive hero. Jackie had definitely seen better days. He could have been easily mistaken for a corpse if it wasn’t for the faint breathing and weak protests coming out of him. The poor hero had been in the care of Anti for an undetermined amount of time now, and the glitch had made sure to make him lose his grasp on the passage of time pretty early on. It could have been days or maybe even weeks now, Jackie didn’t know. The only thing he knew for certain was that he was so terribly exhausted.

Since the beginning of his forced stay with Anti, Jackie had not been allowed to sleep for longer than a couple of minutes in total. The glitch had gotten awfully creative with his ways of keeping him awake. Unbearable sounds, physical assault, suspension, electrocution, waterboarding; you name it, the glitch had already thought of it and used it on his guest. The hero couldn’t even rest his eyes for more than a couple of seconds before being painfully brought back to attention. He’d tried to stay strong, whatever Anti wanted out of him he wasn’t going to give it to him that easily. But unfortunately every man has his limit, and Jackie had reached his own a long time ago.

He had begged, pleaded, even sobbed for the glitch to let him go, just let him sleep. He was absolutely desperate for rest, but Anti simply kept going with his tedious torture. His hopes were once brought up when Anti had looked at him with sympathetic eyes and lowered his weapon. Jackie could have passed out right at this moment by sheer relief. But instead of the sweet mercy of sleep he’d hoped for, Jackie instead received excruciating pain as the glitch suddenly grabbed him by the hair and repeatedly smashed his head against the dirty floor. The blood that had gushed out of his nose was still smeared all over his face,now dry and slowly flaking off his skin. 

The sleep deprivation had taken its toll on him, exhaustion had buried itself deep into his very being. Each slow blink of his eyelid felt like sandpaper brushing against his bloodshot eyes. His whole body ached, dull pain throbbed from various wounds scattered all over him. Jackie didn’t put any fight as Anti dragged him across the floor. He couldn’t muster any energy to struggle against the glitch as he took hold of his restrained hands and chained him to the middle of the room. All he could do was lay limp and hope that whatever the glitch had planned now wouldn’t be too painful.

It took a moment for the hero’s mind to actually catch up with what was happening. Only now registering Anti’s voice above him, although it seemed like his unresponsiveness didn’t stop Anti from talking. Jackie didn’t know if the glitch was actually talking to him or just himself, but he simply kept going either way. For every sentences spoken, Jackie could only properly catch on a few scattered words.

“Oh you░░░░░░░░░░░░excited ░░░░░ for this, ░░░ wanted ░░░░░░░░░░░░ so long ░░░ . ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ perfect, ░░░░ promise ░░░░░░░.”

Jackie could feel a headache forming in the back of his head as his jumbled mind tried to make sense out of what Anti was saying. But the hero gave up on this word puzzle pretty quickly, opting to look at his surrounding instead.

He absentmindedly noted that the new room was a lot more smaller than the usual cell Anti had kept him in since his capture, not quite crossing the line of claustrophobic but certainly wavering on it. But other than that there wasn’t really much to see, the room was almost completely drowned in darkness. The only source of light piercing through the dark was nothing more than the faint lighting of the hallway that seeped from the half closed door. 

Well, it was until Anti snapped his fingers and the whole room instantly roared to life, Jackie couldn’t help but wince at the sudden change. His senses were immediately assaulted by brightness and noise. As his tired eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden light, the hero finally noticed that the walls were completely lined up with various screens and monitors. 

All blaring static in unison. 

Jackie flinched away as he felt the cold sensation of Anti’s hand brushing against his cheek. Although he couldn’t quite focus on his face, Jackie could tell the glitch was looking down on him with a condescending smirk fixed to his face.

“░░░░░░░ back later, ░░░ you ░░░░░░░░░░ nice ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░. Understood?”

Jackie had absolutely no idea what Anti had just said, every word coming from his mouth merged together into an incomprehensible mess in the hero’s weary mind, but a strong grip in his hair yanked his head back and forced him to nod whether he actually understood or not. Anti gently patted Jackie’s cheek before unceremoniously letting his head fall back on the floor, the hero weakly groaned as his headache intensified alongside the pain. He didn’t move as he watched Anti’s boot leave his field of view, soon accompanied by the sound of the door being slammed shut with a faint click.

Jackie was now alone, locked in with the ever shifting static surrounding him with only his fleeting thoughts to keep him company.

...

Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad after all.

Without Anti here to watch over him, waiting for any opportunity to punish him, maybe Jackie could finally let himself relax. Maybe he could finally rest his eyes just for a little bit… just close them for a few seconds… just a few minutes.

The static was still emitting its harsh droning noise all around him, but Jackie was so exhausted, it simply melted away into white noise as he slowly let himself be consumed by the comforting embrace of slee-

Jackie’s eyes immediately shot open as the previously low sound of static suddenly peaked into an ear splitting pitch. His arms reflexively tried to cover his sensitives ears, but the hero was quickly reminded of the chains keeping him fixed to the floor. A sharp ringing noise was left echoing in his ears as the static immediately lowered itself back to a bearable level, as if nothing had happened at all.

Oh, of course.

_Of_ _Fucking course this would be another trap_, Jackie bitterly thought. He’d been so caught up in the temptation of sleep, fooled by the sweet promise of rest, that the thought of this being another part of Anti’s little torture plan had not even crossed his mind.

Why would Anti ever go easy on him anyway? 

If only he wasn’t stuck on the floor, Jackie would have smashed every electronics in his reach into smithereens. Every screens and speakers around him would be destroyed beyond repair. Finally, the peace and quiet he wished for would be granted to him.

Unfortunately, his chains kept him just out of reach, too short to even allow him to stand.

But now that he was aware of the trap all Jackie had to do was simply stay awake until Anti came back. It should be easy enough… right?

…

As it turned out, the answer to that question was a big indisputable **no**.

No matter how hard Jackie tried, his exhaustion always ended up taking the better of him. He was stuck in a vicious cycle of adrenaline fueled awareness, lulling drowsiness, few seconds of blissful unconsciousness, and then blaring noise and light sending agonizing pain straight into him. Rinse and repeat, over and over and over.

░░░░░

░░░░

░░░░░░

He couldn’t remember how long it had been since Anti left him here. How much time had passed? How many time did he fall asleep only to be instantly brought back? Everything melded together into a blur, reality slowly started slipping out of his grasp.

░░░

░░░░

░░░░

░░░░░░ ░░

Maybe that was why Jackie didn’t notice the whispers. 

They were almost indecipherable at first, indistinguishable from the static.

_ ░ _ _ e _ _ ░░ _ _ x _

_ ░░░░ _ _ en _

_tr__░░░_ _░__s_

_ o _ _ ░░ _ _ y _

When the hero took notice of them at last, he simply brushed them off as auditory hallucinations. Other than throwing an off hand comment about how he was finally going insane, Jackie did nothing. What could he even do anyway? Nothing, that’s what.

With fatigue clouding his better judgement, Jackie paid them no mind.

_ r _ _ ░ _ _ la _ _ x _

_ tr _ _ u░░ _

_ le _ _ ░░░ _ _ o _

_ l _ _ ░ _ _ s _ _ ░ _ _ en _

As time went on, the whispers became more and more clear. By the time he could perfectly hear them, as if echoing right inside his head instead of coming from the speakers, it was already too late. 

_ relax _

_ let go _

_ give in _

_ forget _

Jackie vaguely knew he should feel somewhat alarmed by this, that he should try to fight against whatever this was. But each times those thoughts tried to take hold in his mind, the static raised up and swept everything away. Effectively smothering anything that wasn’t coming from it.

give in

_ Give in _

** _Give in._ **

Jackie felt as if his mind was slowly shutting itself down as the whispers kept repeating themselves over and over, as if reverberating in his skull. He was dimly aware that he should be scared by this but he couldn’t bring himself to panic

** _Yes_** _, yes that’s it. you don’t need to worry about anything _

He was so _ tired _. Just thinking about fighting against it felt like too much effort.

_ You’re so tired, just let it take care of you. _

letting the static worm it’s way into his head couldn’t be so bad... right?

_ Of course not. _

Jackie’s defenses were already weak, barely holding together after everything he had been forced through, it simply was a matter of time before they crumbled away like sand in the wind. It was inevitable, the hero simply sped up the process by _ giving in _.

Jackie should have panicked, fear striking his heart as his mind was left completely unguarded, but instead all that left him was a sigh of relief . A wave of bliss washed over him as the static rushed into him. It didn’t waste any time before filling up any space and gaps it could reach, soothing away any worry or unease and only leaving a warm feeling of contentment in its path. Scouting through memories and dragging any undesirable ones into its endless depth.

_ Everything is fine, just let it do its work. All you have to do is focus on feeling go̸o̴̧d _

Jackie did feel good. In fact, he felt wonderful! His body no longer ached, his eyes didn’t burn anymore, the pain throbbing from his numerous wounds slowly faded away into sweet numbness.

It all felt so _ good. _

Jackie let himself be taken away by the static, basked in it, blissfully unaware of his surrounding. He didn’t know how long he laid here, time didn’t matter anymore, but he was snapped out of his daze when a familiar voice finally reached his ears. 

“well aren’t you a pretty little thing”

Jackie had not noticed Anti walking inside the room, not even when the glitch had crouched right in front of him. How long had he been standing here? Simply watching the blank expression stuck on the hero’s face? 

“Anti..?” Jackie slurred. Somewhere in the far back of his mind, something told him he should be wary of the glitch, but no matter how much he tried to recall the reason of this feeling he couldn’t remember why.

“the one and only. Tell me Jackie, how do you feel?”

Jackie slowly blinked, his sluggish mind couldn’t quite process the question as fast as it used to. But slowly, a dazed smile made its way on his face

“good… feel good an’ nice”

“mmh, that’s good” Anti ran his hand through Jackie’s bloodstained hair, his ever present grin widened as he watched him shudder from the contact. The hero closed his eyes at the soothing touch, humming in pleasure as he leaned further into it.

“I’m glad you finally came around, isn’t it so much better now?”

Jackie wasn’t entirely sure what Anti meant by _ now. _ Had it not always been like this? He couldn’t remember a time without Anti or his static guiding him, but Jackie ended up nodding along nonetheless.

“ That’s right,-” 

Jackie struggled to open his eyes back again, his eyelid were so heavy, but they still snapped open just as easily when he felt Anti’s hands gently cup his face. His gaze instantly fixed itself with the glitch, quickly captivated by a green so bright -so beautiful- trapped in Anti’s eyes.

“-so nice and empty just for me. You’d let me do anything I want to you, wouldn’t you? I’m sure it’d feel so _ go̴̧o̷̡͢d̸͘” _

Jackie frantically nodded, almost making himself dizzy, all while feverish rambling started spilling out of him “Yes... Yes, yes anything. Anything please. Please an-” 

Given the chance, the hero would’ve kept going on and on but a finger gently pressed on lips stopped him short. 

“Now, now, there’s no reason to tire yourself out like that again. You poor thing, you must be so exhausted” 

A whimper involuntarily left Jackie at that. Although he didn’t exactly know why, he really was so _ so tired. _

“Well, since you’ve been so good for me I think someone earned himself a treat”

The glitch’s hands were now positioned right against the hero’s temples, carefully holding his head up as Jackie blankly stared ahead.

“How does a nice long nap sound, Jackie?”

Jackie barely had the time to even register the question before everything abruptly cut to black.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Can't remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975177) by [LizzyTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyTheDragon/pseuds/LizzyTheDragon)


End file.
